


Damn, I need a vacation!

by Little_Betawolfies_Chimera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: American Football, American Football Player Theo Raeken, Angry Liam Dunbar, Camping, Clumsy Liam Dunbar, Comforting Liam Dunbar, Day At The Beach, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, Liam Dunbar is a Little Shit, M/M, Songfic, Summer Vacation, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo Raeken is a Little Shit, Theo Raeken is a Softie, Thiam, Thiam at the beach, Vacation, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Betawolfies_Chimera/pseuds/Little_Betawolfies_Chimera
Summary: Theo and Liam have a camping trip to the beach. Liam came up with the idea after Theo confessed that he needs a vacation.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Damn, I need a vacation!

**Author's Note:**

> *Songfic about the song Vacation by Cody Christian*
> 
> If there are any grammar mistakes, please let me know, so I can correct them. English isn't my native language. Comments and Kudos are always highly appreciated ❤
> 
> Enjoy 😊
> 
> *Not proofread at the moment, because I'm lazy af*
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> littlebookwolfie

"Damn, I need a vacation!", I thought as I sat down on the barstool in the kitchen of Liam's house. School and everything that's going on with the hunters got me pretty exhausted. I rested my head in my hands and closed my eyes tiredly. Vacation was never an option when I lived with the Dread Doctors.

So I really wanted to visit the ocean someday. I've seen so many pictures of it, but I never saw it in real life. Maybe I should ask Liam to come with me? It would be fun.

After another few minutes, Liam entered the room. He had messy bed hair and rubbed his eyes still tired. "Good morning, sleepy puppy!", he just rolled his eyes by my petname for him and sat down on the barstool in front of me, after making himself some cereals. He definitely wasn't a morning person. Just like me. "Do you want any?", he asked and I shook my head. Liam began to eat, chewed and looked at me, noticing the dark bags under my eyes and my exhausted expression.

"Are you alright? Did you have another nightmare? I'm so sorry I didn't hear you.", he apologized concerned. He got up and went over to my side, wrapping his tiny hands aroung my waist in a tight embrace, suddenly wide awake. I buried my face in his neck and inhaled his soothing familiar scent. He's my anchor, so all I needed right now was a loving hug from my mate.

No words were needed. He already knew that I wasn't quite alright and that I still had nightmares. There's barely a night I slept through and he also knew that. Tears came into my eyes, making them sting. Sobs escaped shortly after, making me shaking. Liam put his hand on my back, rubbing up and down in a soothing manner. "It's okay. I got you.", he whispered with his face buried into my hair. I think everything's too much at the moment. Luckily the summer break starts next week.

"Hey, how about we're going on a vacation? Maybe it would distract you a bit from everything?" Liam looked up at me questioningly. I sighed. He's right. It'd at least help me to forget our problems for a little bit. "That would actually be great. Where should we go?" Secretly I hoped we'd go to the beach. Maybe we could camp there and watch the stars before we fall asleep?

"I don't care. You decide. I'm open for anything if it means you come with me.", he grinned at me. "Okay, so then I want to go to the beach and go camping there. I've never been at the ocean before."

"I really want to see, how you set up a tent, little wolf." This would be interesting I guess.

"Shut up!" Liam blushed.

🌴🐺🌴

One week later we packed our luggage. Since I've never been on a vacation before - at least I didn't remember if I was on one, I didn't have any clue what to pack in my suitcase, except for the obvious things. But somehow I managed to get down to the truck in time and loaded it. Liam just had a duffle bag und I felt suddenly somewhat ridiculous with my suitcase.

Our road trip to the beach lasts approximately four hours. Liam was whining all the time, when we're finally there. I swear, he's so annoying sometimes, but yeah... I love him nevertheless. We made a few stops to get food and drinks at gas stations. The music blasted loudly through the speakers and we enjoyed the warm summer wind that blew through the open car windows.

Around noon we reached the campsite near the beach. It was only 100 meters to the beach and the sea that I wanted to see so much. I almost felt like a little kid at Christmas eve. My eyes began to shine at the sight and were wide with a stunned expression suddenly. "Look who has the puppy dog eyes now, Theo." Liam teased. But I could say that of course he was very happy for me.

We unpacked our luggage and the tent and started to put the pieces of the tent together. It was a bit difficult, but we finished it somehow. "Liam can you give me the tent pegs please?" he gave me a confused look. "Why do you need fishes to attach the tent?" Oh my God! "Liam those are tent pegs, not fishes", I explained to my boyfriend.

When we finally managed to put the tent pieces together, we put on our swimming trunks. Liam's was in a black color and mine was dark blue. We made our way to the beach and I inhaled the salty sea breeze. Water as far as the eye can see. It was beautiful. "Come on, let's get in there!" Together we have a race the last few meters to the sea. I won the race with a slight lead.

First we had an extensive water fight and continued to just swim peacefully until I suddenly heard Liam scream. I immediately turned around to see what was going on with him. He was trapped in a few thick strands of seaweed and could barely stay afloat and threatened to drown because the seaweed dragged him under the water. He slowly started to panic.

"Calm down! It's alright. I'll save you." I approached him and retracted my claws to cut the seaweed. Wrapping my arms around his torso, I dragged him to the beach "You scared me. Do you know that?" After a few minutes of just sitting there in the wet sand waiting for Liam to calm down, we gathered firewood for a campfire. The blazing fire quickly warmed us up again.

We ate the food we had brought with us and than lay down on the back of my truck to watch the stars. The sky was crystal clear tonight when I showed Liam the different constellations. The little beta was wrapped in a blanket next to me tight in my grasp. His big blue puppy eyes studying the sky.

I noticed that he was shivering despite the blanket. "Are you cold, Liam?" He nodded and I took off my grey hoodie that I was wearing over my shirt and put it on Liam. After a while he eventually fell asleep, snoring softly. I lifted him up and carried him to the tent where I laid him down. "Sleep well, little wolf.", I whispered and kissed him softly on his forehead, while I spread the blanket over both of us.

🐺🌴🐺

After yesterday's exciting events, we didn't wake up until late in the morning. I was the first to awake watching the little beta still wrapped in my embrace snoring loudly. Half an hour later Liam started to move. "Good morning, sleepy head. I hope you slept well." "Yes, thanks. I actually slept really good, despite the fact that you were clinging to me like a baby monkey."

"You think I look like a baby monkey? Thanks Dunbar. Really nice of you. You make me feel like I'm dependent on you." I know he meant that as a joke, but I liked it to tease him. I entered the tent making it look like I was upset about what he said. Of course he followed me immediately on the heels. What he missed was a large sea urchin that was in the middle of the path. Clumsy as Liam was, he of course stepped on it.

He sweared loudly as I was making fun of him loughing. "That's not funny, Theo! It hurts really bad. What if you would help me instead of making fun of me?" His face twisted into a grimace that was distorted by pain. "I'm sorry, okay. Show me, maybe it's not as bad as it looks." He sat down in the sand as I bend down beside him. I took his foot in my hands examining the injury. There were a few spikes in the flesh. Blood dripped down his foot in a narrow trail. I think his healing abilities would kick in soon, but I grasped Liam's wrist and took his pain nevertheless. His expression relaxed shortly after. "The spikes have to be removed. Even though you have healing abilities we don't know what they could do to you. I think you can handle it, now that I took your pain away."

To distract him from pulling out the spikes, I spoke with him. "How do you ever get yourself in trouble? I don't know anyone as clumsy as you. No offense." He looked at me. "I don't know honestly. Remember the incident with the hole. I didn't know it was there. I was just distracted by discussing with Stiles and didn't pay attention to the way." While he was talking I was pulling out the last spike. "Okay. I'm done. Look, it already looks better." Liam glanced at his foot, finding it still slightly red and bleeding, but not as bad as earlier.

"So I was hoping we could play some American Football later. What do you think about it? The sand is ideal for practicing. I could show you how to play. It would only be fair since I was at all your lacrosse games and you haven't seen me playing football yet."

"Sounds fun. I'd love you to show me how to do it. But can we eat breakfast first? I'm starving." As if to confirm it, his stomach started to growl loudly at my question. "Of course. There's some food in the truck that I've bought for our weekend."

After a really delicious breakfast with fried eggs and bacon, I got my football from the backseat. I stand next to Liam and told him the most important rules. Then I drew two lines in the sand in the opposite of each side of the field." "These were the goal lines where the touchdowns will be made." I explained some other rules to him and played with him. Even though he was a bit shorter than me he would also be a great football player in my opinion.

"Your doing great. Sure you don't want to switch sports?" Liam chuckled. "No I think my teammates were completely stuck without me. They need someone to show them the right path and to kick their asses and I also can't just let Nolan down. To be honest, I even like being used. You know... It's good for my ego." He winked at me, knowing that I also had an "slight" ego problem sometimes - or maybe always. And with that we both burst out laughing taking some Polaroid pictures in order to always be able to capture these happy moments.

This was maybe the first vacation I've ever had, but at the same time I couldn't have imagined it more beautiful. Especially because of the little beta by my side. Liam Dunbar, my anchor and soulmate.

THE END


End file.
